


Flat Line

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: 'I watched insidious recently and it got me thinking of a prompts. Coley gets hit by a car?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat Line

 

Sonya felt like she had been punched square in the chest when she got the call, the phone slipping from her grasp and rattling to the floor.

The noise attracted her mom, who quickly rushed over to her, obviously concerned by the daze look on her face. She was talking, Sonya could _see_ her lips move, but she couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in her ears.

A hit and run. Critical condition. Coley.

Her mom seemed to realise she wouldn’t be getting any answers from Sonya so she picked up the phone and spoke to Coley’s mom for a few seconds before taking ahold of Sonya’s arm and taking her out to the car.

Sonya had snapped out of it by the time they reached the hospital, rushing over to the font desk and demanding to know where Coley was. The woman wouldn’t tell her at first, she wasn’t family, and when Sonya told her she was her girlfriend the nurse looked skeptical but eventually told her where to go.

Sonya took off without waiting for her mom, stopping outside the room Coley’s mom and dad were standing outside. Her eyes landed on Coley first but then moved to the ECG beside her.

A flat line.

“No,” Sonya whispered, her hands banging loudly on the windows but none of the doctors even flinched as they worked on Coley, charging up the defibrillator again. Sonya felt sick at the way Coley’s body jerked in response to the electrical impulse but that was nothing compared to the feeling when nothing changed on the ECG. “No! Coley, don’t you dare!”

The doctors charged up again, shocking Coley and this time the girl gasped in a breath, her eyes flying open and her heart rate kicking up on the ECG.

There was a moment of relief within the room but everything was back in high gear in no time as they rushed to get Coley ready for surgery.

Sonya stumbled blindly backwards until she hit the wall and slid down it, her head falling against her knees as she tried to control the impending panic attack she could feel bubbling in her chest.

Her mom sat down beside her and rubbed her upper back in an attempt to calm her down.

“She can’t die, mom.” Sonya whimpered, pressing her eyes against her knees to stop her from crying. “We have plans, I’m taking her to see Niagara Falls! She said she had always wanted to see Niagara Falls.”

“Sh, I know, sweetie.”

“I really love her, mom,”

Sonya was on her feet as soon as the door to the room opened and the doctors began wheeling Coley out, toward a surgery room.

“Coley,” she called, stumbling after her just like Coley’s mom did. Coley let her head roll to the side, her dazed eyes landing on Sonya. “I’m going to be right here waiting for you, I promise.”

Sonya, and Coley’s mom were stopped just outside a set of doors, Coley’s eyes not leaving Sonya until the door had swung closed.

Waiting for any kind of news was the longest nine hours of Sonya’s life but, finally, a doctor came out and explained she was stable, for now, but she had flatlined once during the procedure.

“Now, be warned, she is in quite a state.” The doctor warned, turning to look at Coley’s parents. Sonya took the opportunity to look over the doctors shoulder while she was distracted. “We don’t know how badly the knock to her head has effected her memory. There is a lot we won’t know until she wakes up.”

“Will she remember who we are?” Coley’s mom whimpered.

“Like I said; we won’t know until she wakes up.” The doctor answered. “There was swelling in her brain so we have to cut a small section of her skull to relieve the pressure. She also broke seven ribs, suffered a collapsed lung and she broke the femur in her left leg. We had to pin the leg and we fixed her lung but we will just have to wait for the ribs to heal naturally.”

Sonya swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, blinking back her tears as she spoke. “When will she wake up?” Sonya croaked.

“We have her in a medically induced coma right now but that should all wear off in a few hours and she should wake up before midday tomorrow.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Coley’s dad asked.

“We will cross that bridge if we come to it.”

“So what have we to do until then? Just sit around and… Wait. Hope for the best that she wakes up? You guys cut into her _head_!” Sonya snapped, her shoulders unwinding and her balled up fists unclenching when Coley’s mom placed her hand on the base of Sonya’s back. Sonya sighed, “There has to be something we can do.”

“Just being there will help her.” The doctor answered, smiling reassuringly at Sonya. “She is a fighter, kid.”

“Yeah,” Sonya whispered, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her damp cheeks.

“She may panic a little when she wakes up, she maybe be a little disorientated, if she does panic just try your best to calm her down before her causes herself any harm, then go and get a nurse.”

The doctor went over a few more things with Coley’s mom before she finally let them into Coley’s room. Coley’s dad reluctantly left after five hours to go to work and it was another ten hours before Coley finally woke up.

Sonya didn’t see her wake up, she was just falling asleep when she heard Coley’s heart monitor began beeping faster. Coley was awake and she was panicking, clawing at her IV.

Sonya was over at her side within seconds while her mom rushed off to find a nurse.

“Coley, hey.” Sonya grabbed onto Coley’s arms as she attempted to pull out her IV, trying to calm the girl down. “Cole, stop.” Sonya said forcefully, gripping onto Coley’s cheeks.

Coley stopped clawing at her hand and looked up at Sonya, her fearful eyes filled with tears.

“I know,” Sonya whispered, tentatively touching Coley’s cheek. “I know you are scared but you are ok, baby, I promise. Just relax, your mom has gone to find a nurse.”

Coley seemed to calm down at the sound of Sonya’s voice, bringing her hand up to take ahold of the hand that was touching her cheek.

“I’m so sorry this happened.”

Coley couldn’t speak, not with the tube down her throat, but Sonya could tell by the look on her teary eyes that she was telling Sonya it wasn’t her fault. And, logically, Sonya knew it wasn’t her fault, either. But she couldn’t help but wonder if things would’ve been different if she had agreed to go to the library with Coley instead of staying home.

Sonya reluctantly took a step back when the doctor entered the room, doing a couple of tests on Coley before informing her that she was going to take the tube out.

Sonya covered her mouth with her sleeve covered hand and turned away, not wanting to see Coley in any kind of pain.

“If you need anything just let me know,” Sonya waited for the nurse and doctor to leave before she moved to stand back beside Coley’s bedside, quickly pouring out a cup of water, sliding her arm around the top of Coley’s back to sit her up a little and placing the rim of the cup at Coley’s lips.

Coley took a few mouthfuls of water before pulled back, opening her mouth to thank Sonya but all she managed was a little squeak.

Sonya moved away to allow Coley’s mom to hug her daughter.

Sonya took a seat, her eyes not leaving Coley as Coley’s mom fussed over her daughter, making sure her pillow was fluffed enough, making sure she was comfortable enough.

Coley nodded off again with her mom gently patting her head and with Sonya watching her attentively.

“I think she’s going to be ok,” Coley’s mom commented, her eyes moving from Coley to Sonya.

“She remembers us, right?” Sonya asked, chewing lightly on her thumb nail as she stared at her sleeping girlfriend.

“I’m sure she does,”

Sonya nodded, rubbing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath. “I heard you on the phone to your boss earlier,” Sonya commented. “You should go, Coley would be mad is she knew she was the reason you got fired.”

“I don’t think I can leave her,”

“I will be here. And I will make sure to text you when she wakes up.” Sonya assured, flashing Coley’s mom a weak smile. “Imagine how annoyed Coley would be if you had to cancel her phone.”

Coley’s mom laughed quietly and nodded. “You are right. If she wakes up tell her I will be back after work.”

“I will,” Sonya agreed and Coley’s mom kissed her daughters forehead before picking up her bag, telling Sonya to make sure she ate before leaving.

Sonya dragged the small armchair over to touch the side of Coley’s bed, sitting cross-legged on the chair and taking ahold of Coley’s hand.

Sonya decided to read the book she had on her phone, her hand not releasing Coley’s for the three hours Coley was asleep. Sonya felt her eyes start to droop but she fought against it.

Sonya’s head whipped around to look up Coley when she felt a weak little squeeze, smiling when she saw Coley looking down at her.

“Hey, you,” Sonya smiled, fumbling to get up to her knees. Coley opened her mouth to speak but, like earlier, nothing came out. “You remember me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Coley squeaked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Sonya smile, her bottom lip trembling as she sucked it into her mouth, her eyes welling up in a mixture of happiness that Coley remembers her and sadness when she remembered Coley had died. Twice.

“You died, Cole. Twice.” Sonya sobbed, leaning against Coley’s hand when she wiggled it free of Sonya’s grasp and cupped her cheek. “I almost lost you.”

“You really think you can get rid of me that easy?” Coley chuckled gruffly.

“I love you,” Sonya whispered stuffily, taking ahold of Coley’s hand and kissing it. “You can’t ever leave me, Cole, please.”

“I’m not,” Coley swore, looking a little astonished at the amount of emotion coming from Sonya. “I won’t.”

Sonya nodded, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve and took a few seconds to collect herself.

“Hey,” Coley whispered, waiting for Sonya to look at her before speaking. “This isn’t your fault.”

“No. No, I know.” Sonya smiled, “Do you need anything?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a kiss,”

Sonya grinned, resting her elbows on the bed as she tentatively kissed Coley on the lips.

“Do you remember anything?” Sonya asked.

“The last thing I remember was leaving the library then everything it just black.” Coley admitted. “What about the person who hit me? Are they ok?”

Sonya’s jaw clenched as she sat back on the chair. “They took off, left you there. If it wasn’t for the librarian God knows what would’ve happened.”

Coley swallowed thickly, “How bad do I look?”

“You could never look bad,” Sonya answered, grinning when Coley rolled her eyes.

“And how long have I been here?”

“Around twenty four hours.” Sonya ball-parked. “And your mom was here, too. But she had to go to work, she said she will be by after work.”

Coley nodded, “And you’ve been here for that long?”

“Well I’m not going to leave you, am I?” Sonya said softly, sitting up a little straighter and running her fingers through Coley’s hair.

“I still have all of my hair, don’t I?”

“Mostly,” Sonya confirmed, bobbing her head as she smiled down at her girlfriend. “And it is just as pullable as always.”

Coley huffed out a laugh, groaning at the sharp pain in her said. “Don’t make me laugh, jerk, I’ve just been hit by a car.” Coley grumbled, closing her eyes as she took in a breath, attempting to alleviate the pain. “How badly am I hurt?”

“You took a pretty rough beating. Your face is all bruised and scratched up, you’ve broken an impressive number of ribs, your left lung collapsed, you’ve broken the strongest bone in your body and they had to cut into your skull.” Sonya explained, a look of realisation appearing on her face as she spoke. Coley had been through so much, she had died twice and dealt with all that but she _fought_. She fought to come back and she won. “God, Coley, you went through so much.”

“We both know I’m way tougher than I look, Sone.” Coley lifted her hand to cup Sonya’s cheek, brushing her knuckles against the soft skin there. “They shaved my hair, didn’t they?”

“Only part of it,” Sonya answered quickly. “And it’s actually quite fashionable how they shaved it. I think it will be kinda hot.”

“Yeah? And what about the bruises and the cast on my leg.”

“I mean, on anyone else, nah, complete turn off but you make it look hot.” Sonya done an ‘OK’ sign with her hand and winked at Coley.

Coley smiled, playing with Sonya’s fingers as she stared down at her broken leg.

“So, what’s it like to die?”

Coley gave a little shrug, “It wasn’t really anything. The only thing I remember, but I’m not sure if it was real or if I imagined it, was you yelling.”

Sonya frowned, running her fingertips calmingly over Coley’s palm. “I was yelling?”

“Yeah, there was loads of other voices but I remember yours. You told me not to dare and that’s when I woke up.”

“So it was just nothing?”

Coley shook her head. “I didn’t see god if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“No,” Sonya sighed, giving Coley a warning look. “That’s not what I meant. I just thought maybe there would’ve been something.”

“Nope, but I wasn’t dead for long so maybe it doesn’t kick in for a while.”

“Mm,” Sonya hummed, kissing Coley’s knuckles. “I love you.” She whispered, looking up at Coley, keeping the girls knuckles pressed against her lips. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Cole.”

“Well, you won’t have to find out for at least another eighty years.”

Sonya grinned, “Promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Coley swore, holding her pinky up to Sonya who hooked her own pinky around it with a little laugh.

“Good,” Sonya kissed Coley’s pinky. “Though, eighty years doesn’t seem long enough.”

“Wow, _nerd_.” Coley teased, grinning when Sonya laughed. “I love you and I’m sorry I scared you like this.”

“It’s not your fault, but if they do find who done this to you I think I might kill them.”

“Sone, a face like yours wouldn’t do well in prison.”

“And you would?” Sonya scoffed.

“Please,” Coley huffed. “I am a straight up badass, we are both aware of this.”

“Jeez, you beat up a boy once and suddenly you’re Rambo.” Sonya sighed dramatically.

“It wasn’t once. Remember Connor in second grade, he shoved you over so I tripped him.”

“Oh yeah,” Sonya hummed, thinking back to that day in the play ground with a soft smile. “Always my knight in shinning armour.”

“Your damn right.”

“You still wouldn’t do well in prison, though.” Sonya argued, resting her head against the mattress beside Coley’s ribs.

“You should go home and sleep,” Coley whispered, running her hand through Sonya’s hair.

“I’m not leaving you,” Sonya sighed, her eyes fluttering when Coley scratched that particular soft just behind her ear. “But sleep does sound good.”

“Like this? You will be end up with a sore back.”

“I don’t care.” Sonya breathed and Coley didn’t argue after that, probably figuring she had already lost Sonya to sleep. Instead she kept running her fingers through her hair until she fell asleep, then she stole Sonya’s phone to read a book and scroll through tumblr for a bit.


End file.
